1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable secondary batteries are largely used as a power source for portable electronic devices. At present, a pack-type battery is widely used as a secondary battery. A pack-type battery is a form of a battery with integration of a bare cell and a protection circuit module (PCM) into one unit. A pack-type secondary battery typically includes a bare cell, a protection circuit module, and an upper case. The protection circuit module is attached to one surface of the bare cell, and the upper case is attached to cover the protection circuit module.
In order to keep pace with recent trends toward continued downsizing of portable electronic devices employing secondary batteries as a power source, there is an increasing demand for a secondary battery to have a smaller size. In a conventional pack-type secondary battery, the protection circuit module employs a common printed circuit board (PCB) which may limit downsizing of the secondary battery.